Wishing well
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: Alice pide su deseo al pozo mágico, encontrar a su verdadero amor. Y el pozo se lo concedió, le trajo a Jasper.


**Disclaimer.- Sólo la trama me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y el titulo es por la canción del mismo nombre de la película Snow White que le pertenece a Disney y en la cual me inspiré ;) Y todo gracias a The Beatles xD**

**Nota: Regalo de cumple para la pixie mas hermosa y a la cual amo con todo mi ser: _pixie hale cullen_ ;) felicidades amorcito!**

**

* * *

**

Wishing well

-No me quiere, no me quiere ni tantito. Todas las veces que me lo decía eran puras mentiras. Solo me hizo perder el tiempo, si no me hubiera dado falsas esperanzas ahora quizá estaría muy feliz al lado de James. No entiendo, decía que era una chica a la que conocía de años, que creía quererla sólo como a una hermana, pero que apenas se había dado cuenta de que su amor por ella es diferente, incluso dijo que era bajita y de cabello oscuro, ¿cómo iba yo a saber que no hablaba de mí, sino de la simplona de Bella? Edward es un estúpido, ¿saben? ¡Todos los machos lo son! Bueno, sólo los humanos- les decía a los lindos pececillos del pozo. Edward, el chico del que he estado enamorada secretamente desde que éramos niños, a quién yo creía el amor de mi vida, no me quiere. Y ahora estoy aquí sola en el parque, frente a un pozo en medio de cientos de deprimentes sauces, contándole mis penas a unos peces. Así de patética se había vuelto mi vida.

-¿Quieren saber un secreto?- pregunté a los curiosos pececitos, y creí ver que sus aletitas se movían más frenéticas como en señal de aprobación.

-¿Prometen no contarlo a nadie más que venga por aquí?- los animalitos repitieron la misma respuesta, o quizá mi mente ya veía cosas que no eran.

-Este lugar donde ustedes viven, es en realidad un pozo de los deseos. Cuando deseas mucho que algo ocurra, lo pides al pozo con todo el corazón y si escuchas al eco repetir, tu deseo pronto se hará realidad- suspiré pesadamente pensando en lo que quería pedir, aunque probablemente el eco ni siquiera se oyera pues el eco apenas si llegaba a los dos metros de profundidad.

-Deseo…-canté para mí- …que mi verdadero amor, me encuentre hoy- pedí. Tenía los ojos cerrados y mis brazos cruzados sobre el borde del pozo sosteniendo mi cabeza, por lo que di un pequeño salto cuando oí al eco repetir exactamente lo que había dicho. Me erguí y con la mirada perdida en las pequeñas olas en el agua, seguí cantando.

-Quisiera…un apuesto y gentil caballero- mientras pedía mi deseo, mi mente empezó a divagar, imaginándome cómo podía ser mi amor. Rubio quizá, de ojos azules tal vez.

-Deseo… ser su princesa y que llene mi existencia- me encantaría que me tratara tal cual, con respeto, fidelidad, delicadeza, amabilidad y mucho, mucho amor.

-Quisiera… oírle cantar, que me ama, tanto como yo a él- si lo encontraba no me cansaría de repetírselo siempre.

-Deseo… que no tarde más- con un último suspiro crucé los dedos, deseando en verdad y no sólo con todo el corazón, sino con todo mi ser, que el pozo de verdad tuviera magia y cumpliera lo que había pedido.

El eco terminó su canto y con nostalgia me puse a acariciar el agua con las puntas de los dedos, entonces el eco empezó un nuevo canto pero con una voz diferente.

-Mi canción de amor, es sólo para ti. Y con ella, mi corazón te quiero compartir- me asusté un poco cuando me asomé al fondo del pozo y lo vi, era un chico junto a mí.

-Me haz enamorado, con tu belleza y candor. Dime por favor, que sientes mi amor- siguió cantando. Quisiera haber respondido rápido, pero estaba sorprendida observando al chico reflejado en la superficie. Rubio, ojos azules, mucho mas alto que yo, todo un príncipe.

-No creía encontrarte aquí. Pero junto a mi estás, y me enamoré de ti- contesté cantando.

El chico me observó a través del agua con una hermosa sonrisa e sus labios, y supe que era él, mi verdadero amor que tanto esperé. También me sorprendí sonriéndole en respuesta, me llevé una mano a la boca y con cariño le mandé un beso a través del agua. Él hizo un ademán de recogerlo y puso su mano sobre el corazón, sin embargo no me lo regresó y pude sentir el peso de su mirada. Respiré profundo y voltee.

-Me haz hecho esperar mucho- le dije.

-Lo siento señorita- respondió con dulzura y me devolvió el beso directamente en mis labios, mandándolo de vuelta justo al lugar de donde había salido, mi corazón.

-Wow, tu sí que sabes cumplir- dije dirigiéndome al mágico pozo de los deseos.

* * *

Pixie, espero que te haya gustado, y a todos los demás, dejen review! x) Y recuerden agregarme en twitter: DessieCBWC. Besos! ;)


End file.
